


Sherolly Challenge: Write with Lyrics

by obsessiveicequeen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, challenge, must be Sherolly, must use my song list, not all songs are in English, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessiveicequeen/pseuds/obsessiveicequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Is anyone interested in doing a  fanfic on Sherolly based on my song list? Freestyle and not all songs are in English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: Is anyone interested in doing a fanfic on Sherolly based on my song list? Not all songs are in English. 

Hey, I've been developing a songlist for a Sherolly fic for a while. However, I've been on writer's block for quite a while. So I decided to do a challenge prompt instead. 

There is no specific writing style. It can be one shots to novel length. The only thing you have to do is use the songlist I've created and it has to be Sherolly. You can choose one of the songs in the list or use all of them; it depends on the lyrics, which you have to base it on, and how far you want to get into it. You can add them in the beginning of the page, inject it into the story as a music au, or base the characters' action on the songs' meaning. Maybe something else you want to do with it; I'm interested in if I can inspire someone with anything. 

There's one more thing. Not all songs are in English. Most are in Korean and a few are in Chinese. English translations are available on YouTube as long as you type in "Eng sub". 

If anyone is interested, please email me.


	2. Song List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My songlist.

Here is the songlist that inspired me Sherolly. I’ve organized it by language and lookup for english subtitles if you are not familiar with Korean or Chinese songs. 

Feel free to use it anyway you want and for those who are writing Sherolly with this, I hope it’s not too much trouble notifying me about it. I love to see how you guys use it.

Song list

American Songs  
Alex Goot and Julia Sheers: Wanted  
Victorious: Freak the freak out  
Nikki Flores: Let it slide  
Hunter Wayes: All you ever  
Love Never Dies: Beneath the moonless sky  
Phantom of the Opera: All I ask of you  
Anna o Bryne: Love never dies  
Beyonce: Halo  
High School Musical: Can I have this dance  
Kelly Clarkson: Walk away  
Christina Aguilera: Ain't no other man  
Mary J. Blidge: Be without you  
High School Musical: You are the music in me  
Leona Lewis: No air  
Justin Timberlake: Apologize  
Leona Lewis: Bleeding love  
Phantom of the Opera: Wishing you were here  
Phantom of the Opera: Music of the night  
Boyle: Knowing him so well  
Monica: Stay or go  
Sleeping Beauty: Once upon a dream  
Reba: When you love someone like that

Korean Songs  
Lydia Pak: Eyes lips face (eng)  
Secret garden- Baek Jin Young: That Woman  
Secret garden- Hyun Bin: That Man  
Kim yeon ji: in my eyes  
Kim Jong kook: saying I love you  
Kim Jong kook: Can't forget  
Bois: scar  
Sistar: Lead me  
Hyorin: Because of you  
Junsu: Uncommitted  
Kim Jong Kook: Men are all like that  
Park Shin Hye: Without you

Chinese Songs  
Teresa Tang: Ni zhen me shuo  
Zhang Yun Jing: Insist on love  
Andy Lau: Can't let go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm available in fanfiction and on AO3 as obsessiveicequeen. Comment or review if there's any trouble.


End file.
